


Everything's a Battle

by turnupfortrash



Series: Normal is Overrated [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: The one where Peter tries to distract Stiles, it works, so Stiles tries to distract Peter, it also works. They may or may not make it into a competition.





	Everything's a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but it's not necessary to read the first fic.  
> But like, also do it anyways
> 
> I'm on tumblr [The-BiWonder](http://www.the-biwonder.tumblr.com)

“Just stay still.” 

“You’re the one that sat on me.” 

“Yeah and now you’re the one who won’t stop grinding their dick against my ass. It’s very distracting.” Stiles grumbled.

“Distracting am I? I was beginning to think I’d lost my charm.”

Stiles turned in Peter’s lap to glare at him before turning back to face the TV. Several minutes passed innocently before Peter’s attention started to wander. His hands started to wander as well, teasing up Stiles' thighs, nudging them wider before slowly caressing his stomach. Stiles squirmed, trying to ignore Peter and focus on the movie. It seemed to work as Peter’s hands continued their soothing circular patterns across his stomach. Relaxing into it, Stiles slumped against Peter’s chest, eyes beginning to drift closed. 

“Feel good sweetheart?” Peter murmured, nosing gently at Stiles' neck. 

“Yeah…” Stiles breathed, lulled by the soothing tummy rub.

Peter’s aimless touches gradually changed, the circles growing as they gained a new purpose. Fingers brushing against Stiles’ nipples before sneaking into his waistband. He straightened up and swatted at the wandering hands. “We both know you can turn me into a puddle of goo whenever you want… knock it off.”

“Mmm, if I can do it  _ whenever _ I want then why can’t I do it now?” Peter asked quietly. Stiles knew without looking that Peter was smirking at him, laughing at his attempts to stay focused. They both knew if this continued where it was leading, the same place it always went,  _ to the bedroom. _

“Maybe I have a headache.” Stiles responded waspishly, fighting to keep a straight face. “Maybe you’ll just have to play with yourself tonight because I’m not in the mood.”

“Is that so?” Peter sighed. “Maybe I’ll do just that.”

Peter’s hands drifted away from Stiles, reaching down to rub himself through his pants. With Stiles in his lap, Peter had to reach over his splayed legs to touch himself. With every movement, his arms brushed against the inseam of Stiles’ pants, sending zings of awareness through him. He suspected that it was a completely calculated move and narrowed his eyes momentarily at the devious arms hooked over his thighs before distraction set in. Stiles’ interest in the whole situation escalated quickly. He’d always hated it when Peter ignored him, even if he knew it was only feigned. 

Stiles sagged back into Peter with his whole weight, not that it affected the man at all and whined, “But my head hurts. Make it better won’t you? You wouldn’t just leave me to my pain? Please  _ Daddy. _ ”

Stiles knew he was playing dirty but sometimes he had to fight fire with fire. 

Peter’s movements paused, “Hmm, what was that? I’m not sure I heard you with all the fun I’m having by myself.. without you.”

“Daddy…” Stiles whined, squirming as much as he could in Peter’s grasp. “Please, help me feel better. Wanna feel good.”

“Oh, but you have a headache, my precious boy.” Peter ran a warm hand over Stiles’ forehead, which was mean, because there were much better places for it to be. “I think maybe we need to put you down for a nap. Would you like that, pretty boy? A nice relaxing nap….  _ in your bed _ ?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Stiles nodded excitedly. “We should  _ definitely _ go to bed.”

Peter’s arms slid under Stiles' knees, scooping him up bridal style and he snuggled his head into Peter’s neck with a pleased sigh. As they climbed up the stairs, Stiles' hands began to wander. Tracing absently over Peter’s impressive chest, fingers tangling in the chest hair bared by his trademark v-neck. Stiles took a deep breath, nuzzling his face over Peter’s shoulder and revelling in the warm musk that never failed to send a bolt of heat straight into his gut. 

When they reached the bedroom Peter gently laid Stiles out in the center of the bed, fluffed his pillow and made to pull the covers up over Stiles. His eyes were glittering wickedly, but his face was confused when Stiles reached out to stop him. The bastard was trying to make him beg for it, revenge for claiming he wasn’t interested. 

“I thought you wanted to take a nap?” Peter questioned with a grin.

“Daddy, I’m not even tired.” Stiles pouted as he humped up into the blanket a little, letting it pull taut over his groin and hips and providing a nicely displayed outline to burning blue eyes. He could play too.

“You’re playing a dangerous game baby.” Peter teased, pushing the sheets to the side and slowly crawling up the bed until he stretched out above Stiles, blanketing him with his own body.

“But, you’re here.” Stiles wibbled his lip a little and widened his eyes as much as he could, looking as innocent as he was able to, “I’m always safe with my Daddy. He takes such good care of me. My Daddy  _ loves _ me.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but still leaning down to carefully scent the boy beneath him. Stiles watched him visibly relax and couldn’t help but tense up in response to Peter’s sudden ease. Peter getting the upper hand was the  _ opposite _ of what Stiles wanted to happen,

“You’re ridiculous. But of course I love you sweetheart.  _ Always _ .” Peter pressed his hips down in a full body roll as he spoke in a terrifyingly sweet voice. Stiles was in for it now.

“Ahh..” Stiles groaned, hands gripping Peter’s forearms.

“Is that making you feel better baby?” Peter asked, grinning down at Stiles. He was messing with him, the jerk. Time to up the ante.

“More.” Stiles pleaded. “Oh  _ please _ , Daddy I need more.” Cackling internally as he watched Peter’s eyes flash. 

Stiles knew what begging did to Peter. He loved this feeling, boxed in by Peter’s arms, pinned to the bed by his body weight and still, he felt like the man was at his mercy. This was a side of Peter that only he was allowed to see. That carefully hidden trace of vulnerability, the visible acknowledgement that he was able to affect Peter’s emotions. Something he both loved to see… and loved to exploit. Ruthlessness was a trait they both shared, Peter should know better by now.

Carefully arching his neck, Stiles bared his throat to the wolf above him. If the growl was any indication Peter very much approved. Peter leaned in, mouth latching on to the pale skin displayed. Displayed  _ for him _ . He started carefully sucking bruises across his neck, marking Stiles as his own. 

Between the hot mouth against his skin, the gentle pressure on his neck, and the possessive nature of the entire act Stiles was practically shaking, his hips thrusting up against Peter in a search for more friction. Peter rewarded his enthusiasm with a gentle nip to the tendons of his neck, making Stiles whine and arch even farther.

“Patience, baby boy. I’ll take care of you.” Peter whispered into Stiles ear as he licked a path back down his cheek to his pulse point and slotted his leg between Stiles', giving him something to grind onto.

“You look so pretty like this, so desperate for anything I’ll give you. So desperate for me.” Peter purred as he finally got sick of the shirt collar blocking his way and rucked Stiles’ shirt up for better access. He nipped his way across the expanse of bared skin with his lips and bit down on Stiles' sensitive chest. Stiles was quickly rushing closer to his release, the scent of arousal hanging so heavy in the air that even his human nose could sense it. He couldn’t let this stand, he had to fight back.

“You…  _ haah _ ... you too.” Stiles tugged at Peter’s shirt.

Never one to shy away from nudity, the older wolf quickly ripped his top off, the sound of the shirt tearing all but ignored as their bare chests finally touched. Peter quickly rearranged their position, his hard length pressed up against Stiles, making him groan at the direct stimulation and the sensations rolling through him. 

Stiles couldn’t take the passive role anymore if he wanted to win, so he reached up to map every inch of Peter’s chest. His fingers ran over raised musculature and slid through the dips and valleys between. His hands slid around Peter’s ribs and down to dig deep under his belt, clutching at the firm swell of ass beneath and dragging his wolf down harder against him.

Peter growled, teeth digging into Stiles' shoulder and arms gripping the boy tightly. They were trapped together in a cascading downward spiral of sexual one-upmanship, both of them hurtling quickly towards orgasm. At this point, it was just a matter of who would go off first, something both of them were vehemently against. Even in sex their competitive natures flared up between them and made its presence known. 

They were both thrusting frantically now, slotting their needy lengths together perfectly for the best pressure. Stiles could feel himself getting closer and knew that if he didn’t do something Peter was going to win. Luckily, for Stiles, he was nothing if not resourceful. He knew that although the physical pleasure they got from sex was roughly equivalent, Peter had keener senses and he fully planned to use that against the wolf. 

Stiles mouthed at Peter’s ear, giving it a quick nip before whispering. “I can’t even imagine how it smells in here. Our scents, our arousal, mixing together. Filling the room up with nothing but  _ us.  _ Covering us, blanketing us. I bet I’m going to smell like you for days, bet you’re going to smell like  _ me  _ for days. Everyone will know, know  _ who I belong to _ .”

Peter couldn’t help himself as Stiles filled his ear with beautiful imagery and pulled in a deep breath of pure sex and Stiles that was so potent he could taste it on his tongue. He struggled with the sharp edge of his pleasure, trying to hold it back but then Stiles sent him over the edge with one last word. He always had to have the last word.

“ _ Daddy _ .” Stiles moaned, panting and out of breath before clamping down on Peter’s straining neck with his blunt human teeth.

Peter roared, back arching as he tumbled over the edge, hips stuttering as he completely lost control. His eyes burned bright supernatural blue and his teeth lost their smooth edge as he threw his head back with the force of his orgasm, pressing down into Stiles with a punishing force. 

Stiles couldn’t say if it was the heavy pressure of the wolf above him or the thrill of victory he felt over making Peter lose control first, but he couldn’t hold back against his own pleasure any longer. He gasped wetly against Peter’s neck as he followed him over the edge, wetness flooding his jeans, lips curling into a smug smirk that he knew the other man could feel. Even the fact that gravity ensured he was the messier of the two as far as wetspots went didn’t dampen Stiles’ good humor.

As they lay there, panting and tangled together, the afterglow of a good orgasm slowly slipping away, Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t know what you think is so funny.” Peter growled, eyes narrowed. The fact that he was irritated, even as endorphins flooded his body proved that he knew  _ exactly _ what Stiles thought was funny.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.” Stiles said, his eyes widening in an attempt at innocence that was completely ruined by his smirk. “It just looks like you aren’t the only one who can reduce someone to goo whenever they want.”

“Is that so? You think you can just do whatever you want to me sweetheart? Do you really think that I’d let you get away with that?” Peter purred, his grin slowly returning.

“I think I have my Daddy completely wrapped around my finger.” Stiles crowed, “He would do  _ anything _ for me with just a flutter of my eyelashes. He’s a big  _ pushover _ .”

Peter snarled a bit, making a show of baring his deliberately sharp teeth. The drama queen. “Hmm, well maybe your  _ Daddy _ is going to have to show you who’s really in charge around here.”

“Oh really? In your day you respected your elders and all that? I think not  _ old man _ !”

“You know you’re just making this worse for yourself baby boy.” 

“Bring it on.”


End file.
